This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Purpose: The goal of this project is to transition the current unilateral clinical breast MRI protocol at Stanford Hospital to a complete bilateral protocol. The advantages are reduction of patient visits, and ability to compare contrast uptake in both breasts without confounding due to varied estrogen levels on different exam days. Methods: This protocol combines high-resolution static 3D scanning with rapid lower-resolution dynamic scanning. Both T1-weighted sequences are being expanded to bilateral imaging. The high resolution protocol scans a 3D volume including both breasts in about 6 minutes, with 0.5x1x1.5mm resolution, using a spectral spatial excitation for fat suppression, a partial-echo (A/P) to reduce motion artifacts and parallel-imaging (ARC) in the slice direction to accelerate imaging. The dynamic scans use 3D spiral imaging with dual-slab spectral spatial excitation to further increase scan efficiency, and parallel imaging (TSENSE, see other projects) to further accelerate scans to 10 seconds per 3D frame with 1x1x3 mm resolution. Summary: Bilateral imaging will soon replace the current unilateral scan protocol at the Stanford Hospital. This has numerous advantages including reduced patient visits and the ability to compare contrast uptake in both breasts.